Spider-Man and PPGZ: The New Frontier
by Onyxman
Summary: After Aunt May dies, Peter is left in a state of depression, both over his loss, and his failure to live up to his responsibilities. However, he's soon taken on a whirlwind of love, drama, and adventure as a portal to another universe, along with a certain red-headed Japanese girl, changes his life forever... (2017 Spider-Man cartoon/PPGZ crossover.)


**Hey, everyone. I'm Onyxman. I'm quite new to and I wanted to get a crossover that's been nagging me for a good while now; a crossover between the 2017 ****_Spider-Man_**** animated series and ****_Powerpuff Girls Z_****! Do note that, while it does follow continuity with both series, it takes a bit of a darker turn in part on Spider-Man's end. I also took influence from minimateking30's ****_A Puff of Responsibility_**** and Spidey108's _Spider-Man Z_ when writing this. So, full props to hem for inspiration.**

**This story will also be used to kinda resolve _Spider-Man_'s issue revolving around there being too many Spider-People at once within the same series.**

**But anyways... enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

_AUGUST 10th, 2019 - BELLEVUE HOSPITAL CENTER, LOWER MANHATTAN, NEW YORK CITY_

Today is the worst day of Peter Parker's life.

The heartbeat monitor is the only thing sounding off through his mind right now as the tears fall from his eyes. He clasps her hand tightly, every rise and fall of her chest could be her very last before she flatlines. He'd been with her through every moment, every struggle...

...only for it to all end like this.

"Aunt May..." mumbles Peter.

The tears begin to well up in his green eyes as he looks down at her frail, sleeping form.

It all started when she began to feel ill when summer break started back in June, cases of cramps and, well... the typical stuff that comes with this time of the month. Neither himself nor May really thought it to be too serious and believed it was just her getting her period.

However, it didn't stop.

By the middle of July, May had been bedridden completely, and then Max Modell, bless his soul, broke the news to Peter after he took some scans of her with Horizon's medical equipment; a rare disease known as VCDD-066 (Virulent Cellular Degeneration Disease), which breaks down white blood cells and literally eats away at bone marrow from the inside out, leaving the victim emaciated and unable to walk or move.

At this point, May's bones are pronouncing through her thin flesh, her face making her look like an undead corpse.

Max tried everything between May's bedridding and the beginning of August. He contacted scientists all over the planet, using Horizon High's clout of both having Spider-Man as its mascot and its cutting edge technology to have them hear him out.

Hell, Peter had done some investigating as Spider-Man, too. And God bless Miles and Anya. They both offered to help as soon as they had heard the news of May's condition. They contacted every lead they could get into contact with, from criminals like Raymond Warren all the way up to heroes like Tony Stark.

However, no one could help her. The virus is fairly new so it's not that well known in the world, neither how it works or how it's contracted.

Peter is then pulled back to reality by the sound of a gasp of air, followed by a rather raspy voice.

May's eyes flutter open as she looks up at the ceiling.

"B-Ben... ?" asks May aloud to herself.

Peter perks up at this. Oh, man. She really is on the edge of life...

"A-Aunt May, i-it's me... Peter..." mumbles Peter, unable to keep his voice from quivering.

May slowly turns her head to face her nephew.

"Pe... ter... ?" says May, having to gasp while saying his name.

"Aunt May, I'm right here, the doctors are gonna be back soon, we're... we're gonna find a cure..." says Peter.

May looks at her nephew solemnly before sighing.

"Peter... no..." says May.

"W-what-?" starts Peter before being cut off.

"Peter... I've lived a long life... these things happen. I think... I think it's just my time to go..." says May, weakly.

"No, no, don't say that, May! S-stay with me! Please! I can't... I can't lose you..." says Peter.

"Peter... you're so much stronger than you realize... you just need to find the courage to move on..." says May.

"Aunt May, I promised Uncle Ben I'd always... take care of you..." says Peter, the tears already starting to fall.

"And you have. And I thank you..." says May, offering her nephew a weak smile of appreciation.

For a few moments, Peter contemplates telling her his secret. If tonight is the night she has to die, he'd rather she go out at least knowing the truth.

"May, I need to tell you something. Something that I've been keeping from you for the last 2 years. I'm-" says Peter before he's cut off again.

"I know Peter. I know you're... Spider-Man..." says May, softly, as so no-one would hear.

Peter looks at her with a dumbfounded and shocked look on his face.

"You... you knew... ?" asks Peter.

"It was obvious from the start." says May.

Peter lowers his head as he begins to sob.

"I never wanted to worry you... to make you scared for me..." says Peter.

"I did... and I'm so very proud of you... and Ben would be, too..."

Peter's lips continue to tremble as he begins to lose his ability to speak coherently.

"I... I don't know what to do!" says Peter.

"Yes, you do... with great power..." mutters May.

She coughs raspily as her monitor begins to flatline.

Peter begins to panic.

"N-nurse? NURSE!" shouts Peter.

One of the nurses appears in the doorway and rushes in, trying her best to save Peter's beloved aunt.

As Peter gets up to make way for other hospital staff to get through, he walks over to the window overlooking the city and leans on the sill, staring out into the stormy night. The tears come out of his eyes at full force.

"With great power..." mumbles Peter to himself.

Today is the worst day of Peter Parker's life.

* * *

_AUGUST 14th, 2019 - ST. JOHN CEMETERY, QUEENS, NEW YORK CITY_

4:00.

Saturday, August 10th, 2019 at 4:00 a.m. was the time of death of May Reilly-Parker.

The somber atmosphere of the funeral is felt by all who had attended. It wasn't a large one, by any means. Only a few people had shown up. Peter, Gwen, Miles, Anya, and Max, along with the priest and a few of Peter's other classmates.

"Receive the Lord's blessing. The Lord bless you and watch over you. The Lord make his face shine upon you, and be gracious to you. The Lord look kindly on you and give you peace. In the Name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit." says the present priest, reciting from his Bible.

Max keeps a firm grip around his student's shoulder. Loss had never been something he himself was good at dealing with. His boyfriend was killed 5 years ago in a drunk-driving accident and he never could express how he felt appropriately. He just learned to live with it as time passed.

Gwen slowly takes hold of Peter's hand. His best friend and confidant as Spider-Man, and not even she can soothe his pain.

Best to let these things settle in. But still. She can't help but know how he feels as well, about losing a parent. Her father, a police lieutenant, was killed in a shootout with some gangsters 10 years ago.

As the casket is lowered into the grave hole, Peter takes one last look at his aunt. He had been crying for the whole funeral and he didn't look as if he were gonna stop any time soon.

"Goodbye... Aunt May..." says Peter.

The rain continues to pour.

* * *

_AUGUST 17th, 2019 - PARK SLOPE, BROOKLYN, NEW YORK CITY_

"And that should be the last of it!" says Miles with a huff as he sets the box down on the kitchen floor.

Peter had elected to move in with Miles and his dad 3 days after the funeral, since he himself was the last living Parker with no other family to speak of. At least he could have someone to share his experiences with, without the need for secrets. The only issue would be keeping it from Mr. Davis, since he still doesn't know of his son's activities as the second Spider-Man.

As they get the last of Peter's things moved into their apartment, Peter turns to Mr. Davis, bless his soul.

"Thank you again, Mr. Davis. I really appreciate you giving me hospitality." says Peter.

"Don't mention it, Peter. I can imagine what it would be like to lose someone like your aunt so I felt it an obligation to take you in." says Mr. Davis.

Peter nods in acknowledgment. As Mr. Davis walks into the other room, Peter sighs. After Uncle Ben died, things hadn't been the same for himself and his aunt. She struggled with the finances on their house a lot and while Peter tried the best he could to help out, what with him getting a job at the _Bugle_ and all, he, too, struggled to maintain consistency with aiding with the finances, what with him having to balance his life as both a student at Horizon High and his vigilante activities as Spider-Man.

He could imagine that Mr. Davis is undergoing the same kinda feeling. Miles lost his mother, Rio, 10 years ago to cancer. Miles attending Horizon was basically himself trying to live up to his mother's memory, much like how Peter acting as Spider-Man was himself trying to honor Uncle Ben's memory.

But in spite of all that... one question remains; could Peter really continue his actions as a hero when he couldn't even save the one person he swore to protect at all costs?

* * *

During his entire tenure as Spider-Man, Peter had never been what you'd call a "grim avenger of the night". He'd always try to maintain the image of a friendly-neighborhood super-hero always willing to lend a helping hand to those around him.

But now... what's the point? He failed to live up to his responsibility to protect the innocent and now look what's happened...

Uncle Ben's gone...

Harry hates his guts...

Norman disappeared...

And now Aunt May's gone.

As Peter looks out over the rooftops, his costume soaking in the rain, he wonders how he can go on any longer.

To clear himself from these thoughts, he presses against the ledge, sending him leaping off the edge and into freefall.

After a few moments, he reaches out with his right arm and presses his middle and ring fingers into the palms of his hand, activating his electronic web-shooter and sending a long, white stream of webbing flying from his wrist, attaching to a nearby office building.

As Peter swings through the night, he reflects on everything that's happened these last 2 years. From his early days at Horizon High, to the Spider-Island incident, to finally that time when Otto Octavius switched minds with him and became, in his words, the "Superior" Spider-Man.

But more to the point, Peter reflects on how those moments, those battles, those struggles... how they meant anything in the end?

Some hero he turned out to be...

Couldn't protect the one person he swore to protect above all else.

However, at that moment, Peter is pulled from his thoughts as a strange sight catches his eye.

A large flash of light is seen over the horizon, near the docks.

"What the hell... ?" asks Peter aloud to himself.

He begins to turn his course and starts swinging towards the flash of light to investigate...

* * *

**Hope y'all liked this first chapter. Not long, I know, but I'd like to know your thoughts on it. Please leave a review.**

**Anyways, I hope to update this story as frequently as I can. Good day, all!**


End file.
